Stone Of Birth
by rafiz sterna
Summary: Tangan itu, adalah tangan yang sama yang pernah menggenggam tanganku. Aku yakin, kamu adalah dia yang aku tunggu selama ini. Jodohku. / Super Junior Fanfiction / For Kyumin Shipper


Tittle :

Stone Of Birth

Author :

Rafiz Sterna

Main cats :

Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin

Leght :

one shoot

Warning :

genderswitch for Kim Heechul and Lee Sungmin

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini punya Rafiz Sterna, plot dan ide cerita ini milik Rafiz Sterna juga. Semua cats di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri dengan perubahan sifat milikku.

A/N :

Maaf dengan typo yang ada.

...

* * *

**_Aku suka pada mu._**

**_Tapi kau suka orang lain._**

**_Jadi aku harus bagaimana?_**

**_..._**

"Apa tadi kau bilang? Coba ulangi sekali lagi."

Tanyaku pada Kyuhyun, sahabatku. Kurasa ada masalah dengan pendengaran ku.

"Kerja _part time_. Aku bisa kan kerja _part time_ di cafe milik _appa_mu?"

"Bisa sih. Tapi buat apa?"

Tanyaku lagi, penasaran. Apa uang sakunya yang berasal dari orang tuanya yang kaya itu masih kurang?

"Aku mau memberikan hadiah kepada seseorang dengan usahaku sendiri. Kerja kerasku."

Jawabnya dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Pandangannya lurus kedepan. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut di sebelahnya.

"Apa untuk Heechul _eonnie_?"

Tanyaku lagi untuk memastikan prasangkaku. Aku tahu aku suka pada Kyuhyun. Hanya saja aku tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk mengatakan padanya.

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi yang akan aku berikan hadiah? Kau tahu kan, sejak dulu aku menyukainya kan, Lee Sungmin?"

Ucapnya dengan senyum yang makin lebar. Sore yang terlihat bagus sekali untuk di nikamati, malah sama sekali tidak mampu membuat _mood_ku berkembang kearah yang lebih baik karena permintaan Kyuhyun.

Tentu saja aku tahu. Setiap ada kesempatan, Kyuhyun akan terus saja membicarakan _eonnie_nya itu seolah tidak ada pembicaaraan lain yang bisa di bahasnya. Menyebalkan.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan di cafe milik _appa_mu?"

Tanyanya lagi sambil menatap kedua mataku dengan tajam. Berusaha menyakinkan aku bahwa dia benar-benar membutuhkan pekerjaannya ini. Dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa untuk mengatakan tidak pada permintaannya yang satu ini. Lagi pula, _appa_ memang sedang membutuhkan bantuan tenaga _part time_. Ah, lagi-lagi aku kalah dengan ego-nya.

"Nanti akan aku tanyakan pada _appa._"

Putusku pada akhirnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kini sudah menggenggam tanganku sambil memasang ekspresi betapa berterima kasihnya dia padaku.

"Memanggnya kau mau beli apa sih untuk Heechul _eonnie_?"

Tanyaku dalam nada ketus.

"Batu kelahiran. Sesuatu yang akan sesuai dengan pribadinya dan bulannya. Semoga saja dia akan menyukainya."

Bahkan aku saja belum pernah mendapatkan hadiah dari Kyuhyun. Angin sore ini malahan terasa lebih dingin dari biasannya. Hatiku juga kedinginan. Aku yang berpakaian dengan _dress_ selutut berwarna biru, sama sekali tidak di komentarinya seperti biasa. Hah. Hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

**_..._**

**_Apa benar, kau adalah jodohku?_**

**_Aku rasa itu hanya mimpiku saja._**

**_..._**

"_Eonnie_. Ku mohon, terima pemberian Kyuhyun nanti padamu, _ne_? Dia sudah bersusah payah untuk mendapatkannya. Bahkan sampai bekerja _part time_ di tempat _appa._"

Pintaku pada _eonnie_. Meskipun pada awalnya aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tingkah Kyuhyun untuk memberikan hadiah pada Heechul _eonnie_ yang katanya merupakan _yeoja_ yang di taksirnya, tetap saja aku tidak tega. Membayangkan dia di tolak oleh _eonni_ yang jelas-jelas lebih tua 5 tahun dirinya malah membuat aku sedih. Wajahnya pasti akan di naungi ekspresi penuh penyesalan selama beberapa minggu kedepan dan aku yang akan menjadi sasarannya.

Sedangkan Heechul _eonnie_ yang tetap saja menawan dengan kaos hijau dan _jeans _putihnya. Secara sengaja Sungmin menemuinya untuk memohon.

"Kenapa? Jika aku menerimanya, sama saja aku membohonginya."

Jawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Karena jika kau tolak nanti, Kyuhyun mungkin akan sedih dan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Dia sangat menyukaimu, _eonnie_."

Jawabku jujur.

"Sungmin, perasaan sesesorang itu tidak bisa di bohongi. Lebih baik kau tahu kenyataannya dari pada hidup dalam kebohongan. _Ne?_"

Di tepuknya pelan bahu kiriku. Sedangkan aku menunduk makin dalam. Tidak tahu aku harus berkata apa lagi.

"Kau melakukan ini karena menyukainya, kan? Katakan padanya perasaanmu sebelum terlambat."

Ucap _eonnie_ terakhir yang kemudian telah bergi meninggalkan aku sendirian terpekur dengan pikiranku sendiri.

**_..._**

**_Tangan itu,_**

**_adalah tangan yang sama yang pernah menggenggam tanganku._**

**_Aku yakin, kamu adalah dia yang aku tunggu selama ini._**

**_Jodohku._**

**_..._**

Lagi-lagi, kami bertemu di tempat yang sama. Taman di seberang jalan cafe milik _appa_. Kami duduk dikursi taman berwarna kecoklatan. Aku duduk di samping kirinya.

Sedangkan dia masih dengan berbalut pakaian pelayan berwarna hitam putih. Aku tidak tahu ada apa lagi sebenarnya. Sekarang sudah menginjak 2 minggu sejak Kyuhyun bekerja sebagai pelayan di cafe.

"Ada apa? Apa hadiahnya sudah di berikan pada Heechul _eonnie_?"

Tanyaku membuka pembicaraan. Sebenarnya aku takut pada topik ini. Takut aku akan patah hati setelah mendengar pengakuannya.

"Sudah."

Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Kedua tangannya kini tengah memainkan ponselnya. Entah apa yang tengah di kerjakannya.

Berarti dia akan segera keluar dari dari kerja _part time_. Dan waktuku untuk mengamatinya semakin berkurang dari biasanya dan kembali ke keadaan pada 2 minggu yang lalu.

"Lalu? Apa kau akan berhenti kerja di tempat _appa_?"

Tanyaku tanpa menatap matanya yang kini mulai mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku. Entah perasaan seperti apa yang muncul dalam dadaku. Apa ini yang namanya cemburu? Bahkan aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Hanya teman.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Bukannya keinginanmu untuk memberikan Heechul _eonni_ hadiah sudah tercapai? Kenapa kau harus tetap kerja, Kyu?"

Ucapku cepat.

"Kau cerewet sekali, Sungmin. Tentu saja untuk membeli hadiah berikutnya."

Sakit. Hatiku sakit. Lagi-lagi hadiah untuk _eonnie_.

"Pasti untuk _eonnie_, kan? Selamat yang kemarin pernyataan cintanya di terima setelah memberikan hadiah."

Jawabku ketus.

"Tidak. Kemarin aku di tolak."

Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Dari kantong celananya di keluarkan sebuah kalung. Kemudian di sambungnya kembali kalimatnya.

"Katanya, aku seharusnya lebih peduli dengan orang yang ada di dekatku yang mungkin memiliki rasa sayang yang besar untuk ku."

Lirih Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah berdiri di samping aku yang masih terhenyak di kursi taman mendengar jawabannya.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali bekerja. Omong-omong, batu kelahiranmu apa?"

Tanyanya lagi padaku yang masih bingung mencerna informasi ini.

"Aku, Rubby. Karena aku bulan Januari. Eh~ kau benar-benar akan membelinya?"

Aku senang mendengar pengakuannya barusan namun masih tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja."

Teriak Kyuhyun yang sudah berlari dari hadapanku menuju cafe. Senyuman khasnya tidak lupa di sunggingkannya dengan manis di wajahnya. Kyuhyun, kau memang duniaku.

**_..._**

**_Percikan kata-katanya adalah semangatku._**

**_Dan kini, aku percaya akan takdir itu._**

**_Kau memang untuk aku._**

**_..._**

_End_

* * *

A/N : ini cerita pertamaku tentang pasangan Kyumin. Aku ingin tahu, ada seberapa banyak _shipper_ Kyumin di _screenplays_. Silakan berikan _review_ untuk memberitahukan keberadaan kalian kepada ku.

_Give me review, ne?_


End file.
